


I Wouldn’t Do That

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Tickling, Alien Planet, Camping, Forests, Gen, Mischief, Startle, Tickling, Trapped, Yondu Udonta Lives, forest creatures - Freeform, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: The team decided to take a break on a forested planet and Rocket learns something new about Terrans.





	I Wouldn’t Do That

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a fic the other day and had to pause from the three other fics I was working on to dump this one out of my head.  
> This could possibly fit somewhere into the timeline of my multi-chaptered GOTG fic, but I decided to just write it as a one-shot right now. I might move it in as a flashback chapter to the larger story later.

“Wait, seriously?” Peter said in disbelief, watching as you stood ten feet in front of him, laughing your head off and squirming like your life depended on it.  It wasn’t at all what he was expecting to see when he found you.

This was supposed to actually be a relaxing trip. You all decided to take the Benatar to Silva to just enjoy the forest for awhile and take a little break from the missions for a few days.

Shortly after arrival you told Peter you were going to take a short walk. Peter, being the mother-hen type when it came to you, as he thought of you as being his little sister, told you to make sure and be back in half an hour. This was a new planet to you and even though it looked safe, he didn’t know exactly what might be living in this forest. You rolled your eyes but agreed and set off to explore.

When you didn’t turn up after an hour Peter, Yondu, and Rocket decided to make sure you hadn’t gotten yourself into any trouble. After walking for about 20 minutes in the direction you left in they heard your screams and they ran towards them only to find you in a very peculiar predicament. 

You had apparently stumbled upon some type of strange old trap that left you pinned to a large tree. You were mostly immobilized, with weird bonds securing you to the large trunk. One set of bonds were wrapped around your legs just above your knees,  and your arms were also secured to the tree, with bonds on your wrists and just below your elbows pinning your arms a few inches from your sides.  Even stranger was the small, greyish, furry creature, something looking like a cross between a Terran squirrel and rabbit, that appeared to have crawled up your body to nibble at your shirt, so far leaving a hole about 2 inches wide.  

“I don’t get it. Did she go insane?” asked Rocket, fairly confused by what he was witnessing. You were squealing with laughter and fighting against the bonds that pinned you to the tree. They only allowed enough movement for you to be able to double over slightly, which didn’t seem to bother the adorable little creature in the slightest as it continued enjoying the meal it was making of your clothing. 

It had started off mild enough, you were just walking along when somehow you tripped the old trap and before you had time to realize you were flung against the tree and barely able to move. After about 10 minutes of struggling to free yourself, or at least reach your communicator to call Peter for help, you noticed the cute little creature scurry up to you. You actually thought it was adorable when it crawled up your leg. Maybe you made a new forest friend? One that might chew through your bonds, you hoped.  
However, it seemed more interested in the the fabric of your shirt and you sighed as you noticed it begin to nibble a hole your clothing. ’ _Damn, I actually liked this shirt.’_ you thought and returned to trying to get free.   
It wasn’t until maybe 5 more minutes later when the creature had made the hole a bit bigger and you could really feel it’s tongue and whiskers that you began to worry. “ _Oh no. No no no._ ” you thought as you began to giggle in response to the sensations. “Nonono, not that!” you squeaked at the rodent, who honestly didn’t care what you had to say, as it was enjoying your apparently tasty shirt. 

Unfortunately for you, the way you were pinned meant you could not reach the creature to throw it off of yourself to ease your suffering, and now you were having trouble concentrating as you tried to wriggle free of your bonds, attempting to at least get a hand free to shoo the creature away if nothing else.

It wasn’t until several minutes later when they found you.

“Peter, please! Gehet it off! Make it stop! Ahaha!” You beg when you finally notice the trio had found you. You continued struggling against the bonds while you let a stream of steady laughter.

“Since when do you care about your clothes?” Rocket asked, thinking you were upset about the hole the rodent was chewing. Perhaps you had also developed a newfound vanity along with the insanity?

“No, you doofus,” Peter chided, now laughing himself. “It’s tickling her.”

“What?” Rocket still looked as confused as ever.

“You know, tickling? Touching someone lightly to make them laugh?”

“What? You made that up.” Rocket said disbelievingly. “She looks like she’s either lost her marbles or she’s having the time of her life.”

“Don’t be so sure she’s entirely enjoyin’ it, boy.” Yondu finally spoke up, a smile now painting his features at the sight of you. “That there is considered a mild form of Terran torture if done right.”

“That’s got to be the dumbest thing I ever heard.” Rocket scoffed. “OH No! SaVe mE PeTer! NoThIng CouLd bE wOrsE ThAN LauGHinG!” he mocked, rolling his eyes when you squealed for Peter again. “It clearly isn’t hurting her.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Peter said, chuckling when you whined at him for not helping you already. “I learned as a kid that back in the ancient days some governments did use it as a form of torture, but nobody does that anymore. Now it’s mostly just a thing little kids do when they play.”

“Now I know you’re lying. It can’t be both torture and a kids game.” 

“PETER! Ahahah! I swear if you dohon’t get this thing off m-me I’ll kill you!” you scream through your laughter. “Make it SThohop!! Please!”   
Normally you didn’t necessarily hate being tickled, you had gotten in at least a few tickle fights with Peter over the years and had been on the receiving end of countless pokes and teases from Yondu as well. However, this little squirrel-rabbit-thing had been at this for a good while now and you were starting to lose your mind.

“Watch this.” Peter said with a clap to Rocket’s shoulder before approaching you. When he was finally standing in front of you he smirked in classic teasing fashion and asked “What will you give me if I make it stop?”

“PETER YOU ASSHOLE!” you cry. “Just make it stop! Ahahaha!” Surprisingly, when Peter approached you it didn’t dissuade the small creature at all. It merely acted like he wasn’t there and happily continued chewing and licking at the hole it had made in your clothing. It’s tiny tongue flicking over your skin was maddening and it’s whiskers weren’t doing you any favors either.

“Be nice.” he warned. “You wouldn’t want me to do this.” At that he began wiggling his fingers in the hallows of your underarms and down your ribs, causing you to shriek and thrash as much as your bonds allowed, which wasn’t much. Somehow you still had the presence of mind to be able to wonder if the small creature was deaf or blind, as nothing really seemed to phase it at all. If you didn’t know any better you’d think it was possibly taking comfort in your laughter.

“NoNOnonono!” you whine. “DON’T!”

While Peter had his fun Yondu crossed his arms and grinned at Rocket. “Believe us now, rat? Do that to a Terran long enough an’ they start beggin’ ya to quit. They can’t stand it fer too long.”

After a moment of your pleading Peter relented with a laugh. “Then tell me why I should make it stop.”

“Peter! I’m gohohoing to kill you!” you whine, feeling the creature’s nibbling migrate closer towards your left side. You could hear Yondu start laughing at you.

“If you’re gonna kill me then maybe I should leave you like this.” Peter teased, pretending to walk away.

“Don’t! AHaha!”

“I’ll help you if you promise to do my laundry for a week.” Peter laughed, turning back to face you.

“OK! Ok! Anything! Just get it haha OFF ME! Please! AHHA!”

Peter chuckled and shook his head as he gently pried the small fuzzy creature off you and shooed it away. Yondu had already moved forward to cut you loose from your bonds.

Once free you stood glaring at Peter as you caught your breath. “I hate you.”

“Hey, I could have let you suffer for longer.” he laughed, pulling you in and ruffling your hair.

“OR you could have been nice and just cut me free as soon as you found me!” you growled, pushing him away and crossing your arms indignantly.

“What’s the fun in that?” he teased.

Rocket, now intrigued after seeing how easily you gave in to Peter’s demands, spoke up. “Well if that.. tickle-thing.. makes you guys offer up anything to make it stop, I might need to experiment with it sometime.” he smirked, trailing slightly behind the rest of you as you started back towards your camp.

You quickly shot a look back towards him. “Try it and I’ll strangle you with your own tail, rat.” you growled, glaring at the smirking raccoon behind you.

Yondu let a breathy laugh and warned Rocket to listen to you. “Ya don’t wanna do that. She ain’t tied down no more.”

“So?” Rocket said, catching up and now walking next to Yondu.

“So she’s 3 or 4 times your size and she’d probably kick yer little furry ass into next month on pure accident. Terrans thrash and kick like a buckin’ ts’kheni when you do that ticklin’ thing to ‘em. They can’t help it.”

You were starting to turn a nice shade of scarlet when you smacked Yondu in the arm. 

He looked to you and laughed when he saw your expression. “What? It’s true. When Peter was a boy he used to be the squirmiest lil’ shit ya ever did see.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to start turning pink. “Dude! So uncool!” he whisper-yelled at Yondu. 

Rocket was now laughing with abandon, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh this is too good! Star-munch, Captain of the Guardians of the Galaxy, can be taken down by a few light touches! AHAHA!”

“ _Rocket._ ” Peter warned. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.” Rocket rolled his eyes. “Your  _weakness_  is safe with me.” he laughed.  
You and Peter both sighed, partly in annoyance. Everyone walked in more or less silence after that until you all returned to camp.

When you finally arrived Drax was the first to speak up. “What happened to your shirt?” he asked, noticing the small yet still sizable hole in the fabric just left of your belly button.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” you sighed, sitting on the ground next to Gamora near the fire. To your relief no one really asked any further questions and just carried on with regular recreational activities like cooking food over the fire and telling jokes.

Later in the evening you had abandoned your boots in favor of comfort and  were seated mermaid style fiddling with a random twig you found on the ground, only halfway listening to the campfire story Peter was telling. It was meant to be a scary story, but you had heard it many times on Earth when you were a kid at sleepovers, and you already knew how it ended.  Rocket was seated next to you with his back facing your direction explaining to Groot something about why he shouldn’t get too close to the fire. 

What happened next was purely an accident, but that didn’t make it any less funny.

While you were absently drawing circles with your twig, Rocket was becoming increasingly frustrated with Groot’s lack of understanding on just why fire would be especially devastating to him if he were to touch it, to the point that his tail had begun to twitch. With his close proximity to yourself it was only a matter of time when his tail happened to twitch in just the wrong way, swiping quickly across your foot and causing you to let a sharp but involuntary yelp and an equally sharp and just as involuntary kick that sent the poor Raccoon flying three feet into the tree in front of him with a thud, earning surprised looks from the others.

“Oh gods! I’m so sorry!” you gasp, quickly moving from your seated position and crawling over to check on your, albeit annoying, friend. “Are you alright?”

Rocket groaned. “What the hell was that?” he questioned, rubbing his backside. 

“I’m sorry! I felt your tail brush against my foot and it… startled me.” That last part was a lie of course, one you knew that Yondu and Peter clearly saw right through as they began laughing, piecing together what had really happened.

“Damn, girl!” Yondu laughed. “He must’a spooked ya good then!” he teased.

“I spooked you, so you  _kicked_  me into a  _tree_??” Rocket questioned in a scolding manner, shooting a glare at the other two for laughing.

“Well it’s not like I meant to, it just happened! I couldn’t help it!” you complained, crossing your arms.

“Does, does that happen.. often?” Mantis asked innocently, a little startled herself from the sudden event.

“I think it’s her species’ defense against fear.” said Drax. “Makes sense, they would need something to protect their weak bodies from predators. Quill always jumps to the celling if you catch him off guard.”

Peter protested that ‘No, he did _not_  do that’ to snicker from Kraglin. 

You rolled your eyes. “Um, sure, close enough.” You looked back at Rocket. “You ok?” you asked guiltily. 

“Um, yeah…” he responded, a look of realization playing his features. “I’ll try not to ‘startle’ you again.” he added.

When the others returned to what they were doing he turned to Yondu with an expression that read something akin to  _“Damn, you were serious.”_    
He had assumed Yondu had been exaggerating earlier when he warned him not to tickle you lest he be kicked into next month, but it was apparent that he actually hadn’t been, if what just happened wasn’t proof enough.  
Yondu returned an expression to Rocket which could only be read as “W _arned ya, didn’t I?_ ” 

Needless to say, Rocket didn’t need a second warning. Having some fun with this Terran weakness sure as hell wasn’t worth risking a broken spine.


End file.
